Everything Happens For A Reason
by Desiree Jones
Summary: When a shooting happens at Serena's school a lot of people get seriously hurt, including Serena's best friend, Molly. Serena's an emotional reck and she turns to her boyfriend Darien for comfort and that is when Serenas parents find out all about Serena.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Happens For A Reason**

**Chapter One: The Shooting**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. Wish I did, because there would be many more season and I would make sure that they would be playing on YTV which unfortunately they are not showing that show anymore. Grrrrrrr! Thank-goodness for my tapes_**

**By: _Desiree_**

Serena sat down behind her best friend Molly. It was last class on a Friday afternoon and it was English. As usual Serena wasn't thinking about her work at all, they was doing the William Shakesphere play, Romeo and Juliet and although, Serena was thinking about love and romance, it wasn't about the play at all. It was about the romantic relationship that she had with a college student named Darien. He was the love of her life- after all it was met to be.

Long ago, Serena lived on the moon with her mother Queen Sernity, but she couldn't stay there because Queen Barreyl had destoryed the moon kingdom and Queen Sernity had sent them to a future life on Earth that would hopefully be more peaceful but it wasn't. Queen Barreyl and the Negavise returned and now Serena has to fight them as the warrior; Sailor Moon, along with four other scouts, Sailor Venus, Sailor Merucary, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Also, her boyfriend, Darien, better yet known as Prince Darien of the Earth, is another one of her fighting partners, he's known as Tuxedo Mask!

Molly doesn't know a thing about Serena being Sailor Moon or anything about the moon kingdom all she knows is that Serena's boyfriend is Darien.

Serena was so lost in her thoughts that afternoon. That weekend she was going on a trip with just Darien alone and she couldn't wait. _Oh! I can't wait for this weekend...Darien and I... all alone, this is going to be one romantic weekend._ Serena looked at her notebook and started writing : Serena Loves Darien Forever, and she put hearts around it.

"Everyone put your hands up," Two men bursted into the classroom. They were both dressed in black and both held guns in their hands.

Serena quickly held up her hands and so did Molly along with the rest of the class. Serena was so scared, she was worried that something was going to happen to her or to Molly or to anybody. "What is the meaning of this?" Serena yelled.

"I suggest that you keep your mouth shut Miss. Pig Tails," one of the guys said.

Serena growled.

One of the guys held a gun up towards Molly. "You there, come with me..." he said in a scary voice.

"Never!" Molly yelled. "I would never go with you," she said.

"Oh really?" The guy asked. "I think you would change your mind if I said that I would shot you if you never came with me,"

"You wouldn't dare... besides, I know you would shot me even if I went with you," Molly glared.

"Yeah, so what's the point?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I might as well shot you all," and that was the last words that came out of his mouth before he started shotting bullets all over half of the class, and he ended up shoting Molly.

"Molly..." Serena jumped to her side. "Your going to pay!" she said. "Moon Crystal Power!" Serena held up her locket and transformed into Sailor Moon. She looked at the guys. "Whoever you are, in the name of the moon I will punish you," She looked at them. "Now, if you don't book it, I'll turn you into moon dust..." she said.

The guys looked at Sailor Moon and ran away. They have heard of Sailor Moon and they knew that when she had to, she could really destory her enemy.

Sailor Moon turned back into Serena and jumped down to Molly's side. "Molly... Molly... are you alright?" she asked but Molly didn't answer.

_**Okay, I know it really, really, sucks but I'm going to try my hardest to make it better. I just really, really, wanted to write a Sailor Moon fanfic because I love this show so much! God Bless! xoxo! Love Y'all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Happens For A Reason**

**Chapter Two: Comfort and Kisses**

**By: Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. **

It didn't take long for the teacher to come back to the classroom and for the police and for the ambulance to arrive at the school. After all, this was a big matter. A couple of the other people in class who didn't get shot in class walked up to Serena, "Serena, your Sailor Moon!" one of them said in shock.

Ami walked over to Serena. Ami was in many of Serena's classes. Ami tried to play dumb so that nobody else would figure out that she was Sailor Mercuary. "Yeah, that is so cool," she said. "But anyway, how's Molly?" Ami asked with great concern.

"I, I don't know," Sernea teared up. "I sure hope she and everyone else is going to be okay..."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all sat down together until they was all told that they could leave and go home. Serena walked out of the school with Ami and parted with her outside the school. Serena started to walk alone and all she could do was cry but then she heard a motor cycle stop next to her. "Serena!" a voice called out. It was Darien, Serena's boyfriend.

"Oh Darien," Serena said running to him and hugging him tightly. "Today was aweful and I really, really need you," she said.

Darien looked at Serena. I heard about the shooting," he told her. "I'll take you over to my place and we can talk about it," he offered handing her a helmet.

"Thanks," Serena said as she took the held and hopped on the back. She out the helmet on and she put her soft hands on Darien's waist. "All set," she confirmed.

Darien nodded and off they went to his apartment. When they arrived at the building they walked upstairs to Darien's apartment, hand in hand, with Serena still crying. Darien unlocked the door and they walked in. They both sat down on the couch and Serena was cuddled into Darien and he had his arms around her. "Serena, why are you so scared? Did someone you know get shot?" he asked.

Serena looked at Darien. "The shooting took place in my class and I was lucky that I wasn't shot... but Molly got shot and so did many others in my class," Serena chocked. "I'm so worried about Molly, what if she doesn't make it?" Serena sobbed into Darien's chest. "I don't want to loser her,"

Darien hugged Serena tightly. "Don't worry Serena, I'm sure everything will be fine. We just have to hope for the best, like you always do Serena," Darien tried to comfort her.

Serena cracked a little smile. "Right..." she said. "I love you so much Darien, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," she said.

"Ditto," Darien replied looking deeply in Serena's crystal blue eyes.

Serena smiled and closed her eyes and leaned in towards Darien and he did the same and they met in a very passionate kiss. After they broke from the kiss Serena smiled. "Darien, you sure know how to make me feel a whole lot better," she told him.

Darien grinned."Well, I'm just getting started," he said taking Serena up in his arms, and kissing her on the lips gently this time. He broke the kiss. "I'm taking you out tonight," he said. "And I'm going to try my hardest to get your mind off of everything," he said.

Serena stared at Darien. "But I want to check on Molly, I can't go have a good time without knowing how my best friend is," she said.

"That's true," Darien said. "I'll take you out for Pizza, and then we'll check on Molly and then maybe a movie..." he suggested.

"Sounds great," Serena said. "But first I ahve to call mom and tell mom that I'm sepending the evening with you... well, someone..." Serena blushed. "I still haven't been able to tell my parents I'm with you, my dad would freak if he knew that I was going out with a guy that's way older than me... remember that time with Rini? I'd hate to think what would happen if he found out..." she said.

"You're going to have to tell them someday. What about your mom?" Darien asked.

"Oh, she thinks your a really nice young man, she wanted me to invite you over for dinner but then you broke up with me because of that nightmare and ever since we've just been kind of busy," Serena explained.

"Yeah... but it's weird, I don't have any family, just you... and Rini when she visits from the future. I really want to get to know your family," Darien said.

"Okay, I'll tell them, sometime after all this is over but right now, I just want to focus on Molly..." Serena said."Hang on, I'm calling mom," Serena picked up the phone and dialed her number. "Hello? Mom, it's me Serena... yeah, there was a shooting in my class... why am I not home? That's why I called, I'm going to spend the evening with a friend? Who? It's...you remember that guy...yeah, it's Darien, well he's going to try to make me feel better...yeah, Molly got shot, we're going to see her as soon as I get something to eat with Darien...okay bye...love you too," Serena hung up the phone. "Okay, mom wants me home by one thirty, it's a Friday night so we got a long evening ahead of us, I say after the movie we go for a canoe ride or something romantic..." Serena suggested.

Darien came over to her and wrapped his arms around her."Anything for you, my moon princess," he said gently kissing Serena's neck.

Serena blush. With each kiss that Darien planted on her it sent eletricity through her body but it was a comforting feeling. She just loved spending time with Darien.

_**Okay, so I managed to write another chapter for you people. Hope y'all like it. God Bless! xoxo! Loves y'all!**_

_**Desiree**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything Happens For A Reason**

**Chapter Three: The Worst News Possible**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon**

**By: Desiree**

After a wonderful supper together both Serena and Darien went to the hospital to visit Molly and the other people. Serena was still an emotional reck and Darien was tried to calm her down. He usually was able to keep Serena under control with his hugs and kisses but this time, from some strange reason, Darien wasn't able to comfort her as good as he would like to. But then again, Serena's best friend was on death bed and he understood that Serena was extremely worried. "Serena..." Darien hugged her closely to him. " I want you to know that no matter what happens, you'll always have me," he told her.

Serena blushed. "Thanks," she said. "But I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to Molly. She has been my best friend ever since we was both little girls and ever since I was able to talk and understand what a friend was..." Serena started to cry hard. "I can't lose her, she has been there for me like forever..." Serena stopped and sobbed into Darien's chest once again.

Darien put his arms around her. "Don't cry," he said. "I hate seeing my princess all upset like this," he said. "Besides, you don't even know how Molly is, she much be okay for all we know," he said.

Serena looked up into Darien's goreous saphire eyes. " You know what Darien?" Serena said. "You know excantly how I feel and you always say the right things at the right time..." got up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Now, lets go see Molly..." she said.

Darien nodded and they went to the hospital. They went to the front desk to get her room number and they both went up to see Molly and to talk to her doctor but when they got there, they saw Molly's mother crying.

Serena ran up. 'What's wrong?" Serena asked in a worried voice. "Is Molly going to be okay?"

Molly's mother looked at Serena with the most saddest eyes she have ever gave in her whole entire life. "Oh Serena dear, the news isn't good... Molly's in a coma, and they don't think she'll ever come out of it," she told a tearful Serena.

Serena just stopped. "What?" she said. "No, Molly can't die. She's my best friend, I won't let her die... there is now way that is going to happen," she said.

"Serena," Molly's mother hugged her. "I don't know what to say," she teared up. "Molly's my only daughter and I'll be so lost without her. Her father died five years ago and now this ... "

Serena got Molly's mother to sit down and she sat right by her. "Listen, Molly wouldn't want you to be like this, Molly loves you, I know it... she adores her wonderful mother... and she wouldn't want you to be sad. I'm upset too yes, but I can't help it, my best friend is on death bed... because some jerk shot her, and I swear I'll get him back for it," Serena said but then she broke down. "Oh no... Molly," Serena held her head in her hands. "Please be okay just please pull through," she said.

Darien sat next to Serena and put an arm around her. "Serena, don't cry... I hate seeing you cry," he told her.

Serena looked at him and glared. "Darien, listen, my best friend is in there on death bed and your telling me not to cry, I'm worried about her..." she snapped.

Darien backed off. "Sorry..." he trailed off.

"You know, I think that it would really be better if you went somewhere else, so then maybe I could clear my head because you're only telling me to stop crying and that you hate to see me cry which isn't helping," Serena told Darien.

Darien looked at Serena. "Fine," he said and he got up and left. He was hurt. Serena was shutting him out. Maybe he made a mistake? After all, he wasn't good with handling death. When he was little he lost his parents and he cried for days and days and ever since then, he hated to see tears and he hated to hear of death and with his girlfriend's best friend on deah bed and with his girlfriend crying, he just didn't want her like it but maybe he should of left her alone and just hugged her... oh well, what's done is done. Darien go into his car and he drove home slowly and he walked into his apartment. He went to his bedroom and he lid down, all he could think about was Serena and how she wanted him to leave her alone. She has never ever said that to him before and he was worried but he just figured that things would be okay in the morning.

Back at the hospital, Serena was sat down with Molly's mother. "I sure hope she's okay," Serena said.

Molly's mother nodded. "I know you do Serena and thanks for being here with me but maybe you should go home and get some rest honey," she said.

"No..." Serena said. "I want to stay here, you need someone and if Molly wakes up I want to be here, I want to be here for you," Serena told Molly's mother.

Molly's mother smiled. "Oh Serena, no wonder Molly takes to you so much, you really are such a wonderful person and a great friend," she said.

"Thanks," Serena said."But I do have to call my mother and tell her I'm going to be late.." Serena got up and went to a payphone nearby and she called her mother to tell her she might not be home the night and that she was in the hospital and that Molly wasn't doing too well.

That night Serena fell alsleep in the hospital only to be awaken to find out the worst news possible. Molly had died. She didn't make it through the night.

Serena totally broke down. "What? No... my best friend... my... my best... my best friend is dead? Why couldn't it be me instead?" Serena fell down to the floor. "I can't believe she's gone, I can't believe it... I lost my best friend..." Serena started to totally freak out and a doctor had to hold her.

"Calm down miss..." The doctor said.

"How can I? I just lost my best friend," Serena screamed and she broke the doctors grip and she ran out of the hospital and down the streets. "If I find that jerk, I swear I'll kill him," she said. When she ran down the street a whole bunch of people ran up to her.

"Hey Serena, we know that you're Sailor Moon," one of them said.

"Yeah, you transformed in front of your class, now your secret is out and we can destory your life and make sure that you'll never ruin any other plans that the negavise makes," another one said.

"What?" Serena screamed. "You're from the negavise? What about the one who shot Molly and the others? Huh?" she was savage now.

"Haha, that was our doing," The first one said. "My names Fire Scream,"

"And I'm Water Scream," The other one said.

"Grrrrrrrrrr," Serena looked at them. "I'll make you pay for this!" she held up her locket. "Moon...Crystal Power!" Serena transformed into Sailor Moon."I'll kick your butt," she said.

Sailor Moon held out her septar but then the two looked at her. "You will not get away this time," Serena said. "Moon Septar Elmination," she yelled and her septar had a very little effect on them. "Guess I have no choice," Sailor Moon said. "I got to use the crystal.."

"Sailor Moon," a voice said. "Don't!" She turned around to see her hero and lover, Tuxedo Mask.

_**Sorry that's all for now... I know it's short but please bare with me... I just write what I can and this is what I came up with this fanfic for now... anyway, God Bless! Love y'all! xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything Happens For A Reason**

**Chapter Four: Close To Death**

**Disclaimer: I don'town the characters of Sailor Moon**

**By: Desiree**

"Sailor Moon, you can't use the crystal," Tuxedo Mask yelled out."You might die!" he scareamed.

"So what if I do? You know what?I'm not afriad! I need to do my duty, I'm a super hero and I can't be a cry baby," Sailor Moon said and she held the crystal out in her hands.

"But risking your life, Sailor Moon, you don't have too!" Tuxedo Mask ran to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm a super hero and so are you, you're my boyfriend as well, if anybody should understand this, it should be you, but as usual, you don't understand," Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask. "I love you, but I have to do this,"

Tuxedo Mask's eyes started to built up with tears. "I love you so much... I've already lost my parents and I couldn't bare it if I lost you too," he said.

Sailor Moon looked at him and then she hugged him tightly. "I know... but I have to... it's my duty... I'm Sailor Moon..." she said. Then she kissed him gently on his lips.

"Just be careful and I'm here to protect you," Tuxedo Mask told her.

"And so are we!" It was the other Sailor Scouts. All of them!

Tears filled up in Sailor Moon's cerulean eyes. "Thanks you guys, but I know that everything will be okay," she said.

Then she placed the crystal in front of her body and started to put all of her enegry into the crystal. She knew it was quite risky but she had to stop the negavise from destorying more lives. She put all of her power into the crystal and still she wasn't suceeding in killing the monsters. Then she tried even harder and then harder until she passed out. She couldn't remember anything after that, until she woke up in Darien's apartment.

What went on before Serena went to Darien's apartment!

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask ran to her. "Sailor Moon,". There was no reply. She had beaten the Negavise but she had hurt herself. "Please... don't leave me... I need you... I love you..." Tuxedo Mask gently kissed Sailor Moon on the lips. "You have to wake up, please wake up, you can't leave me, I need you in my life, you're my everything... please don't leave me," Tuxedo Mask started to cry. He buried his face into Sailor Moon's stomach. "C'mon we have so much to do... you can't die... DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

The other scounts surrounded the couple."Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus cried. "Please wake up..."

"Yeah..." Sailor Mars cried. "Wake up you meatball head... don't leave us..."

"Please Sailor Moon, we need you," Sailor Jupiter pleaded.

"You're our leader," Sailor Mercuary cried. "We can't lose you!"

The scouts and of course Tuxedo Mask was very hurt by the fact that Sailor Moon may never wake up again but they had to try their best to wake her up.

"I'm breaking her to my apartment..." Tuxedo Mask said. "I'll tend to her, you girls go home and rest and come over tomorrow..." he said.

"But we wantr to be with her," Sailor Mars said.

"Yeah!" Sailor Venus agreed.

"Yes, I know that but you girls need your rest and if we want to wake her up... maybe she would need rest before doing so," Tuxedo Mask said. It did make sense, Tuxedo Mask knew what he was talking about so he brougth Sailor Moon to his apartment and laid her down on his bed and he looked at her. "Serena..." he said."Please wake up," he said. Then he kissed her gently and they both transformed back into Darien and Serena. "Oh Serena... please don't leave me..."

"I'll never leave you," Serena said weakly and then she fluttered open her eyes.

"Serena?" Darien smiled.

_**Short I know but at least it's an update. Do anybody realize how many updates I've made in the last couple of days lol... I met on different stories now...lol anyway loves ya xoxo... buh-bye!**_


End file.
